Winter Story
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: Dingin. Musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk Kakashi karena mengambil sarung tangannya tadi. Kenapa sih, Sasuke dipaksa untuk tidak memakai sarung tangannya?


**Winter**** Story**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owned Naruto, Ritard S. Quint owned Tagarishi Mizu, and I owned Hikaru and Katsumi Namikaze :D

Pairing: SasuOC (XD)

Genre: Romance

Warning: Fluff (?), Typo(s), OOC maybe, OC, Sasuke is safely in Konoha, blabla.

_Second Fic published_! *bangga* Hei, hei, ini patut dibanggakan, lho. Akun ini dipakai sejak tahun lalu dan Saber grogi saat mau _publish_. Sekarang, Saber berani dan terima konsekuensinya! (?)

Oh, _well_, _don't like don't read_.

* * *

><p>"Hehe. Mungkin, menginap di rumah Sensei itu bagus juga," ujar Naruto riang. Sasuke mendengus pelan.<p>

"Kau hanya ingin melihat anaknya Sensei, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Bayi kan manis!"

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ sambil berjalan di atas jalan yang sudah tertutupi salju. Sai menatap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Memangnya bayi itu manis, ya?" tanyanya polos. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Secara logis, iya."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Sekali kau melihatnya- tangannya yang mungil dan wajah yang menggemaskan itu, kau akan seperti ingin memeluknya dengan erat dan berteriak 'Kawaii'!" seru Sakura sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkan, Sakura-chaan?"

"Benar!"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia sih, mau saja ikut pergi ke tempat Kakashi untuk melihat bayinya yang baru lahir beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hitung-hitung juga untuk berbicara singkat setelah pergi misi sebulan lamanya. Tapi, ia punya niat lain selain mengunjungi mantan gurunya..

… Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

><p>"Tatatata!"<p>

"Hehehe!"

Naruto tertawa dan memasang cengiran besar di wajahnya. Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan menatap Naruto heran. "Aku tidak percaya kau masih bertingkah seperti ini, Naruto."

"Ayolah, Sensei. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bayi! BAYI! Apalagi secara _face to face_! Manis juga!"

Sai hanya berwajah datar dan menatap bayi itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Itu bayimu, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iya. Dan jangan ditunjuk-tunjuk."

Sai berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya (atau melipat jarinya). "Sekecil ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat bayi sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi heran. Sai terlihat kaku, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto _shock_.

"Apaa? Selama ini, Sai tidak pernah melihat bayi? Walaupun hanya foto? Benar?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah melihat kakak kecil."

"Eh?"

Sasuke meletakkan tas ranselnya ke sofa, dan ia bergegas memakai sepatunya lagi. Katsumi –istri Kakashi melihatnya heran. "Mau kemana Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh dan melanjutkan untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. "Keluar. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam, Unnie*."

"…Mizu, ya?"

Sasuke berhenti seketika, menoleh kearah Katsumi dengan wajah bersemu merah. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan jika yang lain mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan pergi menemui Mizu.

"Mizu… Huh…" Pikir Kakashi sejenak. Ia terlihat mendapatkan sesuatu di pikirannya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau akan menemui Mizu hari ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" elak Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling. Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"Buka sarung tanganmu."

"H-hah?"

Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah _shock_. Kakashi menyakukan sarung tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mengerti, kan?"

Hening seketika.

"… Aku tidak mengerti, Sensei," ujar Sasuke polos. "Sudahlah. Nanti aku akan memikirkan apa niatmu yang sebenarnya…"

Sasuke menunduk sopan, dan pergi dalam keheningan. Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti menatap Kakashi heran. "Hei, Sensei. Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kau maksud…"

"Kau kurang dalam masalah perempuan, Naruto," respon Sakura ketus. Ia menatap Kakashi kagum. "Dari mana kau dapat trik itu, Sensei? Trik itu mungkin berhasil untuk Mizu-chan..." ucap Sakura penasaran.

"...Sensei dapat itu dari-"

"- Itu trik yang sama yang ia gunakan untukku dulu," sela Katsumi datar. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Dan trik itu benar-benar turun dari generasi ke generasi.."

"Hei-"

"Benarkah? Itu kereen!" Sakura berdecak kagum, memotong pembicaraan Kakashi. Katsumi melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan jahil.

"… Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti trik itu sama sekali…"

"Sudahlah!"

* * *

><p>Dingin. Musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk Kakashi karena mengambil sarung tangannya tadi. Apa ia harus menggunakan <em>Gyoukakku No Jutsu<em> untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sekarang ini?

Tentu tidak.

"Apa ia belum datang, ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pipinya yang dingin. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. _'Apa mungkin ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar malam, ya?' _ batinnya khawatir.

Ia sudah setengah jalan dan pikirannya kacau. Sasuke mendengus.

Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau itu adalah seorang Uchiha! Apa kau berani mundur setelah bersusah payah mengajak Mizu keluar di hari yang dingin ini? Apa ia masih bisa mengajak Mizu lagi jika ia mundur sekarang?

Ia tidak akan mundur. Ia yakin Mizu menunggunya. Satu blok lagi ia akan sampai pada tempat janjian mereka. Hidup semangat muda Gai-sensei! (?)

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Mizu menunggunya sambil bersandar di pohon, memakai mantel berwarna _latte_, dan celana panjang hitam dominan. Pipinya sudah memerah karena dingin, apalagi ia tidak memakai syal di lehernya. Ia terlihat sering menggososk-gosokkan tangannya karena kedinginan- walaupun ia sekarang memakai sarung tangan. Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Ia menghampiri Mizu dengan wajah datar- namun tersirat khawatir.

"Mizu…"

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Mizu menghampiri Sasuke sambil tersenyum gembira. Sasuke masih menatapnya khawatir. "Mizu…"

"Ya?"

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka, namun tertutup lagi. "Ayo kita kerumah Sensei."

"Iya."

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada sepatah kata apapun. Sasuke masih merasa tidak enak pada Mizu yang sedari tadi kedinginan dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, walaupun ia sudah memakai sarung tangan. _Well_, secara logis, harusnya Sasuke yang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya sedari- Eh?

Jangan-jangan maksud Kakashi itu…

"…Sasuke ?"

Mizu menatap Sasuke heran saat Sasuke menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke memasang syal putihnya yang agak panjang itu ke leher Mizu, dan jarak diantara mereka berdua sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Sasuke berjalan berdampingan bersama Mizu sekarang.

"…Sudah tidak kedinginan, kan?" bisik Sasuke pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya- menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Mizu merasa pipinya memerah sesaat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tangan Sasuke yang tidak memakai sarung tangan di cuaca dingin, dan melepas sarung tangan kirinya- memasangkannya ke tangan kiri Sasuke. Tangan kirinya yang polos memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Mizu sambil tersenyum. "Tidak lagi."

* * *

><p>"Cieee! Sasuke berduaan dengan Mizu!" Goda Naruto sambil berteriak keras. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.<p>

"Urusai, Dobe!"

"Hai, adik kecil," sapa Mizu pelan kepada bayi tadi- Hikaru. "Ini hadiah untuk Hikaru-kun, boneka yang kujahit sendiri…" ujarnya sembari memberi boneka berbentuk anjing kecil. Kakashi menatapnya aneh.

"Anjing?"

"Tipikal Kakashi-san," ujarnya polos (Kakashi skeptis seketika). Katsumi memandang Mizu dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana, Mizu?"

Mizu menatapnya tidak mengerti. Tetapi, ia langsung mengerti saat Katsumi menunjukkan sebuah isyarat yang mengarah ke Sasuke.

"… _Sweet_," bisik Mizu sambil tersenyum dengan pipi merona merah.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Beta: Ritard S Quint, Salt no Pepper (Walaupun cuman baca aja… =='), Aletta Vivace, dan Einzbern 'Clef' Azure.<p>

Mereka juga bilang kalau cerita Saber terkesan berat, susah dimengerti, dan alurnya yang _complicated_. Tapi Saber wajar aja sih. Mungkin bawaan Niisan-nya Saber yang juga suka menulis, dan tulisannya lumayan... Hmm. Maklumin aja ya, kalau Saber ceritanya terlalu... Hmm. (?)

Eh. Sebenernya, OC Saber dan OC Ritard-san itu mau diganti dengan Kurenai dan Hinata, lho. Tapi, Saber pikir ini aja, karena, Saber kurang srek dan Hinata disini sama Naruto (Walaupun ga diceritakan sama sekali.)

_Mind to review_? Saber cuman minta saran, opini, dan pendapat para Readers untuk me-riview milik Saber. Konkrit dan Flame mungkin boleh juga (?).


End file.
